Peripheral components for computers and computer systems are increasingly connected or connectable to the internet. As such, the peripheral components, such as but not limited to printers, mobile telephones, routers, and the like, are subject to attack by hackers and viruses. This is typically because while computers have been hardened against attack by hackers, the peripheral components have not been hardened against attack.